Lose Control
by Rach1989
Summary: AU Raine story. A Clash of cultures force Rachel and Blaine to rethink everything they have ever known. Rachel the shy, social outcast of McKinley High is forced to rethink her life when she tries to capture the attention of the famous Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm back with yet another Raine story - I can't help it, I love these 2! This is part one of two, It's totally AU, but I hope you'll like it anyway. It's based on this video that I created using a song of the same name. To find the video, then follow this link youtube(dot)com/watch?v=J25OtdS2-pw and let me know what you think :)**

**Hopefully Part 2 will be up by the beginning of next week, it's all in note form, but I work all weekend so it'll be difficult to actually type it up and post it, but I'll try and get it up as soon as possible. **

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Glee, because if I did then Blaine wouldn't be "100% Gay"**

**Oh and before I forget, please review, I'd be grateful to know what you're thinking, as it's different to my previous Raine story.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had never been considered popular; at McKinley High School she was lucky if anyone even really remembered her name. She was the perfect daughter, never daring to go against her father's wishes, while she had a dream of singing to an audience; they had a dream of her getting an education and going on to have a successful career in medicine. She knew that she didn't fit in at school, she'd discovered that during her freshman year when she had tried so hard to fit in with the other kids, they had rejected her and since then, Rachel had kept herself under the school's radar, concentrating on her studies instead of climbing the social ladder.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson, former child actor, was the lead singer of popular boy band 'The Warblers," he'd been out of education for as long as he could remember, and he desperately wanted to get some control of his life back before it was too late. His parents had argued over his decision to take some time out from the band in order for him to socialise with regular people for a change, but Blaine had stood firm and was relieved when his management had claimed that it was a good idea. Kurt Hummel, the youngest member of 'The Warblers' didn't quite share Blaine's enthusiasm, he had been to a high school prior to joining the band and had vowed never to go back again, but one of the terms that their management had agreed with Blaine was that he couldn't do this on his own – Kurt had somehow been roped in. But Blaine was the lead singer, and no one could say no to him.<p>

"I can't believe you're actually making me do this!" Kurt hissed as Blaine pulled into the McKinley parking lot, Blaine smirked as he parked the car.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, don't you want some normality in your life?" Blaine asked and Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Of course I don't!" he half shrieked, "Why do you think I pursued a career in show business?" Blaine chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Kurt, you're only 17, I'd hardly call that a career," Blaine got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"Says the boy who has never been in mainstream education," Kurt mumbled as he begrudgingly picked up his bag and got out the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Come on, let's do this." Blaine grinned, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and walking towards the building in front of him. Kurt glared at him and slowly trudged after him.

It turns out that Kurt had been completely wrong about their new high school experience, he was no longer the outcast, he had been welcomed into the school with open arms and he wasted no time in making sure that the rest of the school knew who was boss. Blaine, on the other hand was a little overwhelmed with how everyone treating him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Rachel frowned as she heard her friend running towards her, Tina grinned as she finally caught up with Rachel, and quickly caught her breath.<p>

"I've just seen him!" Tina grinned eagerly,

"Who?" Rachel asked, although she had a pretty good idea who Tina was talking about.

"Blaine Anderson!" she shrieked, "I was just leaving the girls locker room, and I saw him, he was coming out of the cafeteria!"

"Well, maybe he was hungry?" Rachel said, rolling her eyes and closing her locker.

"Don't you know what this means?" Tina continued and Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"It means that Blaine Anderson and I breathed the same air!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Rachel laughed, before walking in the direction of the library. She was getting bored about hearing about Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, she was sure that they were nice guys, she wasn't really a person to judge, but she didn't understand why the school were going to all this extra effort to accommodate them, if they wanted to experience a normal lifestyle, then surely the school should comply with their requests? She had lost count of how many extra assemblies she had attended, every one of them usually ending in the principal reminding them that they must treat their special guest with extra care and attention. That was wasn't a normal High School life. High School was a cast system and everyone knew it. She shook her head as she walked into the school's library and embraced the silence; she smiled as she approached the librarian's desk.

"Oh hello Rachel dear," Rachel smiled as the elderly woman in front of her, "That book you requested has arrived, would you like to have it now?"

"Oh yes please, Mrs Knight," Rachel replied politely, Mrs Knight smiled and turned around and ran her finger against a shelf full of books before taking one out and smiling before turning back to face Rachel. She checked it out quickly, using the computer, before handing it over to Rachel.

"Thank you very much," Rachel smiled before walking to the back of the room and finding her usual table vacant. She took her seat and made herself comfortable as she began to read her book.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, it's Blaine!" Blaine groaned as turned to walk in the other direction. He had distanced himself from Kurt for the rest of the day, hoping that he would take away a lot of the attention that they'd both been receiving. He was always grateful to his fans for supporting his music, but for once he just wanted to be treated like a regular guy, he had been very specific when his management had agreed to his demands, but somehow the message had been lost in translation between his management and this school. Girls were throwing themselves at him every time they saw him, he swore that he'd actually heard a girl shrieking about breathing the same air as him earlier that day, that was just plain scary. The teachers were just as bad, instead of correcting his answers; they were changing theirs, just to enable him to be correct. He was quickly beginning to realise that maybe this wasn't one of his brightest ideas. He found a door and slipped inside quickly, hoping to go unnoticed. He let out a relieved smile when he realised that he was now stood inside of McKinley's library. He glanced around the room and nobody even acknowledged his presence, he grinned and walked further into the room. <em>Now this he could get used to.<em> When he reached the back of the room, he spotted a table in the far corner and headed directly towards it, barely noticing the brunette sat reading quietly on her own.

"Hey, do you mind?" Blaine asked quietly, Rachel lifted her head, noticed Blaine and shook her head, before returning her eyes to her book. Blaine smiled and sat down at the table and pulled out his history notebook.

"Is it always this crazy around here?" he asked quietly,

"Not always, but then again, we're not usually in the company of celebrities," she grinned, and Blaine groaned.

"Not you as well?" he mumbled as he rested his head on his notebook and Rachel shook her head.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Blaine lifted his head and smiled at Rachel, who blushed slightly, "By your response, I take it that High School isn't exactly the experience you were hoping for?"

"Not exactly," he shrugged, Rachel closed her book and placed it on top of the table.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly, "Why did you decide to come back, I mean you're the lead singer of 'The Warblers,' what makes High School so special?"

"I've never actually been to a real school," Blaine said quietly, Rachel stared at him and Blaine smiled softly at her, "I know, it's weird right?"

"Not at all, from what I've heard, you're quite the accomplished performer," Rachel nodded,

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Oh, and you're modest as well," Rachel smirked and Blaine rolled his eyes,

"Hey, I can't deny the truth," Blaine laughed, causing Rachel to giggle.

Rachel was surprised at how easily she found it to talk to Blaine, as well as her dad's being controlling of her career prospects, they also played a huge part in who was friends with. They only approved of Tina because her parent's were the best doctors in Lima, and Tina's academic levels were out of this world. Boys were completely out of the question, not that they had ever been an issue, but her dad's had been pretty clear when they stated that Rachel was to concentrate on her career before she considered settling down and starting a family with an appropriate young man. But Blaine was different, Rachel was used to being ignored by her classmates, but as she was sitting her talking so casually with Blaine, she was beginning to realise just how much she had missed out on.

"So, are you a senior to?" Blaine asked, and Rachel nodded, "I've not seen you in any of my classes."

"Most of my classes are advanced," Rachel explained, "They're aren't many people in them at all,"

"Wow, you must be really smart then," Blaine said, slight in awe of the girl sat in front of him, she blushed again and shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that," she smiled.

Blaine smiled and nodded as he continued to talk to Rachel, she was just so normal, she didn't seem intimidated by his celebrity status, she didn't treat him as if he was some sort of god, just because he had a string of hit singles under his belt – although that was pretty cool. It amazed him how naturally their conversation was flowing, two complete strangers and something had just clicked between them. The bell rang loudly, cutting through their conversation; Rachel jumped up and picked up her book bag.

"I've got to go, it was nice talking to you," she smiled before quickly walking away.

"Hey wait – I never caught your name," he called as he turned around, but Rachel was already gone. He sighed and shook his head as he shoved his notebook into his bag and braved the hallways yet again, ignoring the screams that he encountered as he made his way to his next class.

* * *

><p>"I love high school!" Kurt grinned, as he met up with Blaine at the end of the day. Blaine rolled his eyes as he unlocked his car.<p>

"Really, because I was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Blaine mumbled as he sat down in the drivers seat and fastened his belt.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt grinned, as he fastened his own seatbelt, "Everybody loved me. I've already got someone to do my homework for the rest of the semester. I didn't even have to ask Blaine, they just volunteered!"

"But didn't you find it annoying the way everyone treated us?" Blaine asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, desperately trying not to hit the crowd of girls that were following them, "A teacher actually changed his answer today, just to ensure that I answered the question correctly!" Kurt laughed and Blaine his head, "I'm serious Kurt, I checked the answers at the back of the textbook,"

"Even so, I'll still take this high school over my last one any day," Kurt shrugged as he waved to his fans out of the window as Blaine was finally able to pull away.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she pulled out her homework for that evening, her dad's had always enforced a strict studying routine for their daughter, as well as her assigned homework, Rachel also had to dedicate an hour of her time to reading ahead for her classes and prepping for her next assignment, but Rachel had a secret. She had her own MySpace page, something that updated regularly, behind her dad's back of course. Tonight was no different, she had already planned that she was going to upload another video of her performing once she had finished her homework, because yes – even at the age of 18 Rachel's dad still inspected her homework to ensure that she had finished it and wasn't simply trying to take the easy way out. Only tonight, Rachel was a little distracted; she couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, and how easily they had connected in the library that day. Before their conversation, Rachel had barely heard of him, she only knew what Tina had told her, and of course what she had heard in the school hallways as she made her way to class. She smiled fondly as she thought about him, and then opened her iTunes library searching for an appropriate song for tonight's video, she paused when she settled on Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' well it was certainly different to what she usually posted, but she figured she'd go for it, it wasn't as if anybody actually viewed her videos anyway. She set up her camera and pressed play before she started singing, a part of her wishing that by some twist of fate Blaine would actually see her performing and realise that in actual fact she was singing to him.<p>

A few days had passed and Rachel hadn't spoken to Blaine since their first encounter, but it didn't stop her thinking about him at every opportunity she had. The hallways were full of excited talk about the annual talent show, a big event on it's own merit, but an even bigger even now that 'The Warblers' had been confirmed to be performing, everyone wanted to be a part of the show. They saw it as their one chance to impress the lead Warbler and capture Blaine's heart once and for all.

It wasn't until the end of the week when Rachel spotted Blaine sitting alone in the courtyard outside, she took a deep breath and smiled as she made her way over to him.

"Hey Blaine," she said before she was pushed to the side, she frowned when she stared at Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, McKinley High School's head cheerleaders and the most popular girls in school.

"Watch it man hands!" Santana growled, Rachel sighed as she glanced back at Blaine who was had now been joined by Kurt and hadn't noticed the incident. He had now picked up his guitar, causing a bigger crowd of girls to form around him.

"Aww, does Ru-paul have a little crush?" Quinn sneered, "Word of advice, Blaine is totally out of your league," Santana laughed loudly and Rachel scrambled to her feet, shooting one more look at Blaine before turning on her heel and walking back into the building. She knew that she shouldn't let people like Quinn and Santana get to her, but she was so tired of being pushed around, she was tired of being the person that everyone wanted her to be, she wanted to be Rachel Berry, and she knew that there was only one way for Blaine to ever see the real her.

"Hey there you are," Tina grinned as she approached Rachel stood by the school's notice board. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago, will you help me?" Rachel asked, Tina stared at her friend and nodded eagerly, Rachel smiled and started to walk away, leaving Tina to glance at the Talent show sign up sheet, stunned as she read the last name on the sheet: 'RACHEL BERRY*'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts that this has received so far, it means a lot :) I know it's cliché, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and after 'How did it end up like this?' I needed some light relief, plus it's Rachel and Blaine, what's not to love right?**

**Anyway, I know I said that this was only going to be two parts, but I kind of got carried away, so it's looking at being either 3 or 4 chapters now. Sorry for the confusion but I couldn't just leave them alone, they're just too cute :)**

**Usual Disclaimer - you all know I don't own Glee ;)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he walked through the hallways at McKinley, he'd been looking for Rachel ever since that day when they had first spoken, but he hadn't seen her. Kurt thought he was delusional, pining over a girl that he barely knew, he kept reminding Blaine that he had the pick of any of the girls at McKinley, all he had to do was say the word and they'd be there for him. But Blaine wasn't interested; he just wanted to see her again. He'd even taken to stalking the library at every opportunity that he had, just in case she turned up again. She never did though. The school talent show was getting nearer, which also meant that as well as being surrounded by screaming girls, he was also being bombarded by students who were trying to impress him, by breaking out into song whenever he walked by. He'd said it before and he'll say it again, this school was just creepy. He pushed the door open and walked into the auditorium, smiling when he saw that 'The Warblers' had gathered on the stage. He dropped his bag on one of the seats and ran up to greet them.<p>

"It's so good to see you guys," He grinned, hugging various members of the group.

"So, how is High School treating you?" Wes, one of the oldest members of the group, asked him.

"Don't even start," Blaine groaned, "I'm beginning to wish that I'd continued to study with the tutor,"

"Kurt seems to be enjoying himself though," Wes continued and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's because he's enjoying the attention it brings him," Blaine explained, "This school is creepy, and not in a good way."

"Dude, that's rough," Wes smiled sympathetically, and Blaine shrugged.

"Anyway, let's get on with our final rehearsals, we've only got an hour before the audience arrives," Blaine sighed, wanting to change the subject. Luckily for him, 'The Warblers' were happy to oblige, each of them admitting that they'd actually missed performing together, even though it had only been a matter of weeks since they'd last saw each other.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure if I can do this," Rachel mumbled as she held onto her stomach tightly.<p>

"Rachel, you're going to be great out there." Tina grinned as she hugged her friend, "That song that you wrote is amazing," Rachel smiled gratefully at her friend, before her expression changed again and she held onto her stomach.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Rachel mumbled as she headed to the ladies room for the fifth time. Tina rolled her eyes and perched against a stack of chairs as she waited for her friend to return.

"What happened to your friend?" Quinn smirked as she approached Tina, Santana following closely behind her, "Did she finally realise how ridiculous she's going to look out there?" Santana laughed and Tina stood up straight.

"Just leave her alone!" she snapped, "Rachel is better than both of you, you just wait and see," Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked at Tina.

"How sweet," she commented before turning her back on her and walking away, passing Rachel as she did so.

"What did she want?" Rachel asked meekly, Tina shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"It's nothing, don't let her get to Rachel," Tina smiled, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Rachel mumbled as Tina passed her a bottle of water.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm getting a little tired of hearing our songs up there," Kurt commented as he sat next to Blaine watching McKinley's talent show take place.<p>

"You're actually surprised?" Blaine asked, Kurt shrugged as Blaine slouched in his seat. He wasn't one for criticism, but even he was having trouble biting his tongue as he watched the acts on stage, each one worse than the last.

"Are there many more left?" Wes asked, leaning forward in his seat towards Blaine, Blaine shrugged and held up a programme, he scanned down the list and shook his head.

"One more after this one, someone called Rachel Berry," he paused and turned to face Kurt, "Do you know who she is?" he asked, Kurt shook his head and Blaine slumped further down into his seat, somewhat pleased that he only had one more performance to take in.

"Thank you, that was a very interesting performance girls," Principal Figgins commented as he took to the stage once more, "And now for our final performer," he paused as she held up a small piece of card, squinting as he read the name, "Miss Rachel Berry."

The auditorium fell silent for a minute, everyone trying to work out whom Rachel Berry actually was, before Figgins started clapping politely. Rachel slowly walked onto the stage and squinted as she bright lights hit her, she gulped as the applause stopped and she turned to face Tina who beamed at her and gave her a thumbs up. Rachel nodded and the music started playing loudly behind her. Rachel slowly took the microphone in her hand, and closed her eyes as she started to sing.

"_What have I done? I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else,_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is, _

_On my shoulders,"_

Blaine sat up in his seat as he recognised the young girl walk out onto the stage, he stared intently at her, smiling as she squinted trying to block out the light that was shining brightly into her eyes. Then she started to sing, quietly at first with her eyes tightly closed.

"Kurt, that's the girl," he whispered, Kurt pulled his eyes away from the girl on stage and turned to face Blaine.

"Are you serious?" he asked, Blaine nodded and turned back to face Rachel.

"_What can you do, when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch, tumbles down_

'_Cause my best intentions, keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right?"_

"Wow, this girl is really good," Wes whispered, leaning over to Blaine again, "Do you think she wrote the song?" Blaine didn't respond he was completely mesmerized by Rachel's performance. Kurt glanced at his friend and then turned to face Wes.

"It's a long story," he whispered, "I'll fill you in later," Wes nodded and sat back down in his seat.

"_Can I start again with my faith shaken? _

'_Cause I can't go back and undo this _

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes _

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this"_

Tina smiled proudly at her friend as she watched her perform on stage, she had known Rachel for years now but she had never known that she could sing like this, she had only known the version of Rachel that her dad's seemed to present to everyone, Tina loved her best friend, but she was pleased that Rachel was finally being herself and not hiding behind the identity that her family had created for her.

"_What can you do, when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch, tumbles down_

'_Cause my best intentions, keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right?"_

Rachel smiled as she finally looked up and out into the audience; people were actually smiling and enjoying her performance. The nerves had disappeared now and the adrenaline kicked in as she began to actually enjoy herself. She glanced at the side of the stage at Tina who was smiling proudly at her, she nodded slightly and picked up the microphone from it's stand and stepped forward, connecting with the audience more and more.

"_So I throw up my fist _

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair _

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish _

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see _

_How much I care!"_

Rachel held the last note and the entire audience jumped to their feet cheering loudly, Blaine and 'The Warblers' included. Tina cheered loudly from the side of the stage and Rachel beamed out to the audience.

"_What can you do, when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch, tumbles down_

'_Cause my best intentions, keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right?"_

Rachel finished the song and once again the audience erupted into loud cheers, Rachel was completely overwhelmed by their reaction and smiled out to everyone, trying to ignore the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She glanced towards the side of the stage where Tina was still cheering loudly and laughed at her friend, before taking a quick bow and exiting the stage, where Tina engulfed her friend into a tight hug.

"You were amazing Rachel!" she grinned, "I'm so proud of you,"

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Rachel collected her first place trophy, she looked completely stunned to have actually won, but luckily her friend was with her to help. The audience began to file out and Blaine quickly got to his feet.<p>

"Hey where are you going?" Kurt shouted as Blaine started walking towards the stage, "You're my ride home!"

"I'll only be a minute," Blaine called back, not bothering to turn round to see the annoyed expression on Kurt's face. Blaine scanned the backstage area, trying to push past the amount of girls who were still trying to get his attention; he smiled politely at everyone and kept his eyes on the look out for a certain brunette. There was no sign of her, he sighed as he walked through the deserted hallways, still nothing. He rolled his eyes and headed out into the parking lot where Kurt and the rest of 'The Warblers' were waiting for him.

"Did you find her?" Kurt asked, Blaine feigned ignorance.

"Find who?" Kurt smirked and shook his head.

"You're so transparent, Blaine. You know who," Blaine was just about to answer when he spotted Rachel getting into the car on the opposite side of the parking lot, he turned on his heel and ran in her direction, causing Kurt to follow him.

"Hey, Rachel!" Blaine called, Rachel paused and stared at Tina who pointed behind her towards Blaine, Rachel turned around slowly and smiled when she saw him approaching her.

"Hey," she smiled, Blaine finally caught up with her and ran a hand through his hair, regretting it instantly, realizing that he'd shifted it out of place.

"So um, great performance tonight," he smiled and Rachel blushed, and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks," she said quietly, Blaine smiled at her and shuffled his feet against the concrete, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and smirk at his friend. Blaine may have been a superstar, but he was so inexperienced at this kind of thing that it actually made Kurt feel sorry for him.

"So, we're having a party Saturday night, you two should come," Kurt finally said.

"Wow, a party with 'The Warblers?'" Tina asked, and Kurt nodded, "Sure we'll be there, won't we Rachel?" Rachel nodded and smiled at Blaine, who was nudged harshly by Kurt. Blaine coughed and cleared his throat.

"Great um, why don't you give me your number, and I'll text you the details?" Blaine suggested as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Sure, that's sound great," Rachel smiled as she punched her number into Blaine's phone.

"Great, so I'll call you then?" Blaine smiled and Rachel nodded.

"Well if we're all finished here, then we should be heading home," Kurt announced, "Come on Blaine," Blaine blinked quickly and smiled at Rachel one more time before turning around and following Kurt. Rachel watched him walk away before turning to face Tina who was grinning at her.

"What?" Rachel asked as she got into Tina's car.

"Oh, you know what," Tina laughed, "And for the record, I think 'Operation get Blaine Anderson to notice you' totally worked,"

"There was no such operation," Rachel laughed.

"Probably not, but if there was then it would have totally worked."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked back to his car quietly, holding his phone firmly in his hand, staring at the number in front of him. He unlocked the car and placed his phone in his pocket and he got inside and fastened his seat belt.<p>

"So, we're having a party on Saturday?" Blaine asked, suddenly, realization sinking in. Kurt shrugged and smiled at his friend.

"It would seem that way," Blaine frowned as he stared at his friend.

"Why would you even say that?" Blaine asked.

"Well you got her number out of it didn't you?" Kurt asked, Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've had a pretty busy week, I'm not entirely sure why, but everything kind of happened at once. Anyway, I'm back now with a brand new update, and it's like 1000 words longer than the previous two parts :) (YAY more Raine!) So yeah, um, not really much else to say, other than the next chapter will be the last for this one :(**

**As usual - I don't own Glee, sad but true.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>"Tina, I don't know if I can pull this off," Rachel mumbled as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tina rolled her eyes and came and stood behind her, fixing her hair one more time.<p>

"Rachel, you look awesome!" Tina grinned as Rachel glanced in the mirror once more.

"I don't think I can go, I haven't even started my English project, I've been so busy rehearsing for the talent show, and it's due this _week_. Maybe I should just call Blaine and tell him that I can't make it?" Rachel trailed of as Tina glared at her.

"I'm not even listening anymore!" Tina stated, "Now we are going to that party, we are going to have fun, and you are going to talk to Blaine _freaking_ Anderson if it's the last thing you do! And maybe if we're lucky, I'll be able to bag a 'Warbler' for myself." Rachel giggled as her friend practically dragged her down the stairs. The last few days had been a blur for Rachel, she could barely even remember Blaine inviting her to the party, and if it weren't for Tina and her insistence that Rachel was going whether she liked it or not, then she probably wouldn't have believed it.

When the two girls finally arrived, Rachel took a deep breath as she stared at the huge house in front of her, she could hear the music playing loudly and she began to realize that maybe she didn't belong here after all, she'd never been to a high school party before, she didn't know what the social protocol was. Rachel glanced at Tina who was beaming at her, before she linked arms with her and walked towards the front door. Tina knocked the door loudly and a few minutes later the door opened.

"Hey, you're the girl who performed at the talent show!" Rachel smiled and nodded, unsure whom she was talking to.

"And you're Wes, aren't you?" Tina grinned and Wes grinned,

"The one and only," Tina smiled at him when Wes invited them inside.

"Make yourself at home ladies, help yourselves to drinks in the kitchen" he smiled at Tina once again before turning to face Rachel, "I think Blaine is in there somewhere," he gestured towards a room full of people Rachel recognized from school. Rachel nodded and stood awkwardly in the hallway whilst Tina and Wes exchanged smiles. Luckily for Rachel, it didn't last long, the three of them jumped when they heard a loud bang coming from the back of the house, Wes ground loudly and excused himself as he went to investigate, leaving Rachel and Tina to their own devices.

"Come on," Tina smiled as she linked arms with Rachel again and the two girls walked into the lounge where people were dancing and talking loudly.

"Awesome party Blaine," Quinn grinned as she pressed herself against him, Blaine smiled politely as he tried to make the gap between them considerably bigger, but with the amount of people that were already in the room, it was proving difficult. Kurt had definitely gone overboard with the guest list; he'd have to talk to him about that later. He hadn't even meant to be dancing with Quinn, he was actually looking for Rachel when Quinn took hold of him and pulled him in between the crowd of people, and being the gentleman that he was, he just couldn't say no, after all, it was only one dance. Then he noticed Rachel walking through the door and he couldn't help smiling, he politely excused himself, and pushed his way through the crowd until he was finally stood in front of her.

"Hey," he smiled, "You made it then?"

"Yeah, who could say no to all of this," Rachel grinned and Blaine chuckled at her humor,

"So can I get you two a drink?" he asked, glancing between the two girls. Rachel smiled and nodded and Tina shook her head.

"You two go ahead, I think I'm going to go and find Wes," Blaine grinned as Tina walked away and then turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Shall we?" he grinned as he led Rachel in direction of the kitchen, she blushed as she felt his hand brush against her back, it was only a simple gesture, but it was something that she wasn't used to, no one had barely acknowledged her before, now she found herself battling for the lead 'Warbler's' attention, it was safe to say that Rachel was definitely out of her comfort zone.

"So, what will it be?" Blaine asked, when they were finally in the kitchen, Rachel was relieved that it was much quieter in here and she could actually hear herself think. She glanced at the selection of alcoholic drinks and shrugged before daring to look at Blaine.

"Oh erm…" she trailed off and stared at the drinks on display in confusion, she had no clue. Blaine noted the expression on her face and smiled at her, Rachel felt herself relax in his presence again.

"I don't usually drink either, it's hard when all eyes are on you, you know," he confided, "All this," he gestured at the vast selection of drinks in front of them, "All Kurt, I think he got a little carried away with the idea of planning an actual high school party. I think he wanted to make it memorable, being in the band, we don't usually have time for this kind of thing." He paused and glanced at Rachel who was smiling at him, "Okay, now I'm making us sound lame," Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"You don't sound lame," she told him, "It's nice to break the stereotype, you know, teen stars in rehab, it's a refreshing change,"

"Exactly," Blaine laughed as he reached past Rachel and picked up two glasses, he placed them on the counter next to Rachel and turned to smile at her.

"So, why don't we try this together?" he suggested, holding a bottle up for her approval. Rachel smiled and nodded and minutes later she was holding her first alcoholic drink.

"Ready?" Blaine grinned, holding up his own glass, Rachel giggled and nodded as he counted down from three. She raised the drink to her lips and took a drink from her glass, the liquid hitting the back of her throat immediately, it was sharper than she expected and she winced as she closed her eyes and swallowed. She opened her eyes and grinned when she spotted Blaine doing the same thing, he opened his eyes seconds later and blushed when he noticed Rachel staring at him.

"Not too bad," he laughed, topping up their glasses again, "Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk," Rachel nodded and followed Blaine through the busy hallway, where people were stood talking, when they reached the bottom of the stairs Rachel spotted Tina in deep conversation with Wes, she waved slightly as she caught her friend's eye before following Blaine up the stairs and away from the crowd of people.

"So this is my room," Blaine smiled as he pushed the door open and flicked the light on, Rachel smiled politely as she walked inside, "I don't know about you, but that's not really my thing,"

"Oh, I'm so over that sort of thing, I've been to so many that I'm bored with them," Rachel stated, Blaine paused and stared at her, before Rachel smiled at him, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Much better," he smiled, as he sat down on the edge of his bed, Rachel stood awkwardly as she watched him get comfortable, "You can sit down, if you want," Rachel sat next to him on the bed and Blaine turned to face her properly.

"So, if parties aren't really your thing, why did you agree to one?" Rachel asked and Blaine shrugged.

"It was Kurt's idea, and I kind of owe him," he laughed,

"Why?" Rachel asked,

"It's kind of my fault that he had return to high school, although now that I think about it, he's not complaining so much these days." Blaine shrugged causing Rachel smile, the alcohol had started to take effect, and so she was slightly more relaxed around Blaine.

"What about you, have you got used to it yet?" she asked, smiling at him.

"You know, you're the only person who doesn't treat me weirdly, can you believe that someone freaked out because I was breathing the same air as she was?" Rachel started laughing loudly, causing Blaine to smile at her.

"Yeah, that was Tina," Rachel laughed, "Don't judge her to much for it though, she's not a bad person,"

"Well, I'll take your word for that, you seem to have a good judgment when it comes to people you talk to," Blaine smiled.

"What makes you think that?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, you talk to me don't you," Blaine smirked and Rachel hit him playfully, Blaine laughed and let out a content sigh.

"Okay, so enough about me," Blaine smiled, "I feel that I'm the only thing we talk about,"

"Well you are, and I quote 'Blaine freaking Anderson'" Rachel laughed,

"Very funny," Blaine smiled, leaning over to pick up his drink, "Seriously, tell me something about you,"

"There's nothing to tell," Rachel shrugged,

"I beg to differ," Blaine scoffed, "I had no idea that you could sing like that,"

"It's not something many people know," Rachel said quietly, she took a drink from her glass and glanced back at Blaine again, who was smiling comfortingly at her, "My dad's, well they're really supportive with the education thing," she explained and Blaine nodded, "They're really pushing for me to attend med school,"

"That's a good thing right?" Blaine asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I guess so," she took another drink, "But it's all they ever talk about!" Blaine laughed quietly at Rachel's sudden outburst, "Do you know that I had to keep my performance a secret from them?"

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, slightly taken back,

"Yeah, the entire time I was rehearsing, they thought I was studying with Tina," she paused and leant forward, the alcohol really taking effect now, "Which is what I'm doing tonight by the way," she whispered. Her breath tickling Blaine's skin, he smiled as she sat upright again, she raised her glass to her lips again and frowned when she realized that it was empty. Blaine smiled and jumped to his feet.

"I'll be right back," he told her, "You stay here, my iPod is on the desk, why don't you choose some music for us to listen to? I don't know about you, but the music from downstairs is getting slightly annoying." Rachel nodded and watched as Blaine quickly walked out of his room. Rachel smiled contently as she stood up and wondered over to Blaine's desk, all nerves that she'd been holding onto had disappeared and Rachel had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to the alcohol that she'd already consumed. She scanned his music selection before settling on the song of her choice, the music filled the room, as Rachel slowly wondered around the room. If she was honest, Blaine's room was nothing like she would have expected – it seemed almost normal.

Blaine smiled happily as she climbed the stairs two at a time, he'd run into Tina and Wes on his way to the kitchen, both of them giving him knowing looks. He'd managed to avoid any sort of conversation with them though, desperate to get back to Rachel as soon as possible. He slowly pushed his bedroom door open, pausing when he noticed Rachel swaying to the music that he'd recognized immediately. He stood still for a minute, just watching her, until she turned around and jumped when she saw him. She giggled and Blaine walked back into the room, closing the door behind him and placing their drinks onto his desk.

"You have extremely good taste in music," he grinned.

"Well, coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Rachel giggled,

"As you should," Blaine grinned, a flush of pink rushing to his cheeks, "You know that was the song that I auditioned with to join 'The Warblers'?" he told her, "Katy Perry is awesome," Rachel grinned and nodded as she picked up her drink and took a sip. Blaine smiled as he watched her; she blushed and placed her drink back onto the desk.

"What?" Rachel giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Blaine shrugged and leant against his desk, his eyes never leaving hers.

"This is going to sound so cheesy," he mumbled, causing Rachel to move closer to him, her shoulder brushing against his.

"Go on," she whispered, again the feel of her breath against his skin sending shivers through his body, he gulped and smiled.

"Would you sing with me?" he turned to face her and smiled when he noticed the stunned expression on her face.

"I…sing…with you?" she asked, Blaine grinned and nodded, nudging her softly with his shoulder.

"You have an amazing voice Rachel," he told her, standing up properly and walking over to his closest. Rachel watched him curiously, as he picked up his guitar and turned to face her, his grin matching hers. "So, what do you say?" he asked, Rachel giggled and nodded. Blaine placed the guitar strap over his shoulder and began strumming quietly.

"I love this song," she told him quietly, Blaine grinned and began playing the song correctly, he nodded slightly in her direction, encouraging her to take the lead.

"_Picture perfect memories _

_Scattered all around the floor _

_Reaching for the phone _

_'Cause I can't fight it anymore__.__"_

Rachel starting sing softly, not daring to look at Blaine as the words left her mouth. Blaine stared at her as he continued to play the guitar, he smiled softly as he stepped forward and smiled as he joined in.

"_And I wonder if I _

_Ever cross your mind."_

Blaine paused as Rachel finally lifted her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"_For me it happens all the time"_

Blaine smiled back at Rachel as she turned her body to face him correctly. She stepped away from Blaine's desk walked around the room, Blaine's eyes following her wherever she went, as the two started singing together again.

"_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm all alone _

_And I need you now _

_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I've lost all control _

_And I need you now"_

Rachael paused as she turned to face Blaine again, her eyes locking with his for the first time and a flush of pink filling her cheeks.

"_And I don't know how _

_I can do without _

_I just need you now."_

Blaine grinned as Rachel sat down on the edge of his bed, she giggled as he turned around on the spot, he took a deep breath and started walking forward, singing to Rachel the entire time.

"_Another shot of whiskey _

_Can't stop looking at the door _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping _

_In the way you did before"_

Rachel stared at Blaine in wonder as he performed, she had never really been a fan of 'The Warblers' it's not that she didn't like them, she just didn't really have the time to become invested in trivial things like a boy band, she knew that if it hadn't have been for Tina then her music collection would be more pathetic than it already was. But watching Blaine perform like this, Rachel was in complete awe of him. She could feel herself blushing as he sang to her; she smiled at him shyly and stood up slowly as she started singing with him again.

"_And I wonder if I _

_Ever cross your mind"_

Blaine grinned as he stepped backwards and watched as Rachel walked to his side.

"_For me it happens all the time"_

Blaine started swaying in time with the music, causing Rachel to smile with him as she started singing to him again, feeling much more at ease as Blaine continued to smile at her.

"_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now."_

Rachel paused as Blaine took the lead once more.

"_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I've lost all control _

_And I need you now."_

Blaine could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly as Rachel stepped closer to him, she was smiling at him, and he noted a sparkle in her eyes.

"_And I don't know how _

_I can do without _

_I just need you now."_

Blaine let go of his guitar and swung it around to his back, before he reached out and pulled Rachel close to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She let out a quiet squeak, before closing her eyes and finally giving into the kiss. It was a little messy at first, and Blaine put that down to the alcohol they had both consumed, but it soon became very tender, their lips brushing against each other very softly. Blaine gently reached his hand out and cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before Rachel pulled away abruptly; Blaine opened his eyes immediately and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I need to go," she said quickly, as she headed towards the door, "I'm sorry,"

Rachel ran down the stairs quickly, the sudden realization of what she'd just done hitting her, she'd been so stupid, he wasn't really interested in her. Of course he wasn't interested in her, he just wanted to hook up with somebody, why hadn't she noticed it before? He'd taken her to his room of all places; she should have thought something was up then.

"Rachel? Rachel, wait!" she could hear Blaine calling after her, but she kept on running, ignoring the tears that were now streaming from her eyes, not noticing that she was running directly towards Wes and Tina. She paused momentarily as she stared at her friend, she could still hear Blaine calling after her, as he tried to push through the crowd of people that had gathered in the hallway.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Tina asked, noticing her friend's tears.

"I just need to get out of here," Rachel mumbled, Tina nodded and turned to face Wes, who was staring at both girls with nothing but concern.

"I've got your number, I'll call you yeah?" Tina smiled and Wes nodded.

"Are you going to be okay getting home?" he asked, Tina nodded and smiled.

"We'll be fine, thanks," she smiled and hugged him quickly before ushering her friend out of the crowded house.

Blaine finally managed to get through the crowd and sighed as he ran into Wes.

"Wes, have you seen Rachel!" Blaine shouted,

"Dude, she just left," Wes stated, staring at his friend, "What the hell happened up there" Blaine let out a deflated sigh and leant against the wall, placing his head in his hands. He thought that things were going well between him and Rachel, what exactly had happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be mad at Rachel, she's new to all of this. She's had a very hidden life, she's having to adapt very quickly. But like I said, it's not over yet, I'm sure Blaine can think of something to win her round, after all, he's a very dapper young man. And it is me - I do love me some Raine :D As I'm sure you'll know by now<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the delay in this update, I've been really busy the last couple of weeks, I've actually rewrote this chapter 3 or 4 times during that time, but I was never happy with how it turned out. But I've finally gotten around to finishing it, and it's better than the previous attempts, so hopefully you'll enjoy this. **

**Nothing much to say, other than thank you for sticking with this, even though I've neglected it recently. :)**

* * *

><p>"I really hate that guy," Tina groaned as she leant against her locker, Rachel just smiled at her friend as she went into another rant about their English teacher, who had once again assigned them another project, even though they had just handed in their last one. Tina detested it, but it gave Rachel something to actually focus on.<p>

"Come on Tina, he's not that bad," Rachel laughed as she placed some of her books into her own locker, "I'm sure he's just preparing us for college, I've heard that you actually have classes there as well," Tina rolled her eyes at her friend and Rachel just smiled innocently at her. The girls jumped suddenly as they heard a few girls shrieking loudly at the end of the crowded hallway, Rachel glanced in their direction and sighed quietly when she noticed Blaine and Kurt stood in the middle of the crowd, trying desperately to get through. Blaine noticed Rachel and smiled as he waved in her direction, Rachel gave him a sad smile and turned back to face Tina who was staring at her.

"Explain to me again why you're avoiding him." She asked.

"He kissed me Tina." Rachel stated for what seemed to be the hundredth time since Saturday night as she tried not to glance in Blaine's direction for to long.

"And that's bad because?" Tina asked, rolling her eyes at her friend, Rachel sighed and Tina continued, "Rachel, half of girls in this school would give anything to be in your position right now!"

"Exactly!" Rachel stressed as she placed her final book firmly into her locker, "I'm not pretty like Quinn Fabray, and I'm nothing like Santana Lopez, what would someone like Blaine possibly see in me? I'm a nobody Tina,"

"He chose you Rachel!" Tina half shouted, causing a few people passing them to stare in their direction, "You were the one who he spent the entire night talking to, you were the one he kissed!"

"You don't understand Tina," Rachel sighed as she shook her head, she glanced in Blaine's direction again and noticed that he and Kurt had managed to break free and they were now heading in her direction.

"I've got to go," Rachel mumbled as she closed her locker firmly, Tina frowned at her friend and glanced behind her curiously, sighing when she realized it was Blaine. "I'll see you later,"

"You can't keep avoiding him, you know?" Tina shouted as Rachel started to walk away. Tina sighed loudly and slammed her own locker shut in frustration, Rachel was her best friend, but she was so stubborn sometimes, a quality that Tina had discovered was popular trait in the Berry family.

"Any idea why Rachel's avoiding me?" Tina shrieked and turned around noticing Blaine and Kurt stood behind her, a hopeful expression on Blaine's face, "I've been calling her since the party, but she wont accept my calls."

"You've got a free period now, right?" Tina asked as Blaine continued to stare after Rachel, he nodded along wit Kurt and Tina smiled, "Come on then,"

To say that Rachel was avoiding Blaine was a bit of an understatement, for the first time ever, she was actually glad that the two of them had different social statuses. Adoring fans permanently surrounded Blaine; whilst Rachel was able to slip through the school undetected. Blaine had tried calling her numerous times since Saturday night, but Rachel had rejected his calls, clearly in no mood to actually talk to him. School was even worse, she felt as if Blaine was deliberately stalking her, although she found it easy to get away from him, it didn't stop her from seeing him _all_ the time. Rachel had never felt so lonely, and that was saying a lot. Tina was a big fan of Blaine's, and she'd constantly been telling Rachel that she was lucky that Blaine had noticed her at all and that she should make the most of it whilst it lasted. Part of Rachel wanted that to be true, she really liked Blaine, she liked him more than she'd ever liked anybody before, she felt comfortable when she was with him. She liked that Blaine was able to look at her and see a real person not just a stack of books, an opinion that most of the student body seemed to share about her. But the rational part of Rachel's mind told her that she was right to run out like that, Blaine was famous, he could have a pick of any of the girls at McKinley, hell they were practically throwing themselves at him, maybe he just liked a challenge? Maybe he liked the chase? For years Rachel had resented her dad's for causing her to live such a sheltered life, a life without boys and the drama that they caused, but right now, Rachel was beginning to think that maybe they were right. Rachel was never going to be popular, she was never going to be like the students of McKinley and as soon as Blaine realized this, then he'd reject her, just like everyone else had when she'd first started high school.

Tina smiled as she sat down in the library with Blaine and Kurt, Kurt had an eager expression on his face, and Tina had a sneaking feeling that he'd simply tagged along to catch up on some much needed gossip.

"So, what do you want to know?" Tina asked, glancing at Blaine, rather than Kurt.

"Here's the thing," Kurt smirked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward, "Blaine has been moping since the party, and I've got a sneaking suspicion that your friend, Rachel, has something to do with it." Blaine sighed loudly and Tina rested her hands on the table and smiled softly at Blaine.

"Well, maybe it's something you should be discussing with her," Tina shrugged, Blaine nodded and Kurt frowned at her,

"Oh come on, you're honestly telling us that Rachel hasn't said anything to you about the party?" Kurt asked in disbelief, Tina shrugged and smiled at him, trying to remain loyal to her friend. Kurt sighed loudly and sat back in his chair, giving Blaine a harsh nudge, causing him to sit upright.

"It's time you started talking, Blaine," he ordered, Blaine rolled his eyes at him and glanced at Tina who nodded, obviously wanting to hear Blaine's view of things.

"I thought things were going well," Blaine started, staring at Tina, who nodded along with him, "We were just talking, you know getting to know each other. Then I asked her to sing with me." Kurt scoffed loudly and Blaine glared at him.

"Come on Blaine, you seriously expected me not to laugh at that? This isn't like the movies, you can't just go around asking people to sing with you." Kurt chuckled at his side and Blaine let out an annoyed sigh.

"Give him a break," Tina smiled,

"Thank you Tina," Blaine grinned,

"Well, at least until we've gotten to the bottom of this," Tina smirked.

"So _anyway_," Blaine stressed, trying to move the conversation along, "When we'd finished singing, we kind of kissed," Tina nodded, not at all surprised by the news. Kurt however, was completely taken back by the news, his eyes widening was a pretty big giveaway. When he finally managed to compose himself, he smirked and turned to face Blaine again.

"Something tells me that we've figured out the problem," Kurt commented, "I knew you were inexperienced at this type of thing, but seriously Blaine, it's not that hard," Tina smiled at them both as Blaine placed his head onto the table with a thud.

"Maybe I was moving to fast?" Blaine suggested, "I don't know."

"There's something you should know about Rachel," Tina said quietly, Kurt stopped laughing momentarily and Blaine slowly lifted his head from the table.

"What?" he asked.

"Rachel has had a very sheltered life," Tina explained, "Her dad's are super protective of her – it took them all their time to approve me to be her friend." Blaine nodded as he started to remember parts of his conversation with Rachel the night of the party.

"She mentioned something about her dad's not knowing that she was at the party on Saturday," Blaine added and Tina nodded.

"They think they're doing what's right for her, but they don't realize how this has effected Rachel." Tina sighed quietly, taking in the expression on Blaine's face, "Rachel has always wanted to sing, but her dad's never allowed to her to do it, they insisted that a career in medicine was better for her."

"So they don't know about her performance at the talent show?" Kurt asked, and Tina nodded again, causing Kurt to gasp loudly.

"What?" he asked, "I was just trying to imagine what it would be like not to be able to perform, it's a horrific thought." Blaine turned to face Kurt and shook his head.

"Not helping Kurt," Blaine stated,

"If it wasn't for me, then I doubt that Rachel would be performing today," Tina explained, "I encouraged her to create a YouTube page a few years ago now, she still posts new videos of her singing on there,"

"Really?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up, Tina nodded and smiled at him, as she quickly entered a website into the nearest computer, Blaine watched her curiously, before a picture of Rachel appeared on the screen with a selection of videos.

"Rachel's really not a bad person, Blaine." Tina explained, "She's just trying to find her way, she's desperate to please her dad's, for a long time they were all she had." Kurt placed his hand on his heart and sniffed quietly, all eyes were on him again and he shrugged.

"It's a sad story okay?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Look Blaine, I know that Rachel really likes you, I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's around you." Blaine smiled happily at her and Tina leant forward again, "She's just scared," Blaine frowned slightly and glanced at Kurt who had a similar expression on his face.

"Define scared," Kurt asked,

"She's not used to the attention that she gets from you, she's got no confidence in herself, she's scared that you're going to compare her everyone else in this school, Quinn and Santana are just an example," Tina stated,

"No offence. But the people at this school are crazy." Blaine laughed slightly, "Rachel is the only sane person I've met."

"I resent that," Tina started and Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"Oh please, I know it was you who got overly excited because we happened to breath the same air," Blaine smirked and Tina blushed, causing Kurt to laugh loudly.

"He has a point. That is kind of scary," Kurt laughed and Tina shook her head, glaring at Blaine.

"This isn't about me, it's about Rachel." Tina huffed, "She's scared that if she gets too close to you, then she's going to get hurt. She's used to building barriers around herself."

"I really do like her," Blaine stated and Tina smiled and nodded at him.

"I know. Just please, don't tell her that I've told you any of this?" Blaine nodded and nudged Kurt who nodded as well. The warning bell rang loudly and Tina picked up her book bag and got to her feet.

"I hope you're able to sort things out Blaine, Rachel deserves a little happiness, she's worked hard enough for it," she smiled at them both one more time before making her way out of the library leaving the two Warbler's alone.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kurt asked quietly, as Blaine fumbled in his bag for his earphones.

"Well, first of all I'm going to watch this," When he'd checked the date of the video, he was recognized the date instantly, it was the day that he had first met Rachel, he smiled as he plugged in his earphones and clicked play, as Kurt watched over his shoulder. The music started playing and Rachel appeared on screen smiling at the camera. Blaine recognized the song immediately, he'd always been a big fan of Katy Perry, but something about this song really connected to him. This was the song that he'd auditioned with to join 'The Warblers' it was also the song that Rachel had chosen to listen to whilst Blaine was out getting their drinks. He smiled at the memory, how happy and carefree she seemed when she was dancing along to music. He was suddenly pulled back to the current day when he heard Rachel singing. He watched her perform intently and couldn't help noticing how at ease she seemed with it all; it was as if all her worries and concerns disappeared whilst she was singing. Blaine knew that feeling well. When the video had finished he turned to face Kurt who was now sat back in his chair waiting for Blaine to say something.

"So?" Kurt asked, causing Blaine to give him a toothy grin.

"I think it's time we got 'The Warblers' together again," he grinned, "How do you feel about performing at _Breadstix_ on Friday?"

"Well, it's hardly Madison Square Garden, but I guess I'll make an exception this once," Kurt smirked, Blaine grinned and pulled out his phone. He had some arrangements to make, and he had to make them quickly.

Rachel and Tina were stood at their lockers as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Rachel placed the last of her books into the bag and closed her locker and smiled at Tina who was waiting for her.

"Ready now?" Tina asked, Rachel nodded as Tina linked arms with her and the two girls made their way towards the main doors. As they made their way through the crowd, Tina paused as Blaine came running in their direction, Rachel paused momentarily and glanced at Tina in horror as Blaine neared them.

"Rachel hey!" Blaine grinned, running his hand quickly through his hair, "I've hardly seen you this week,"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Rachel mumbled, "I've just been really busy," Tina rolled her eyes discreetly and smiled as Blaine nodded.

"Oh, well that's okay. Listen, 'The Warblers' are performing at _Breadstix_ tonight, it would be really cool if you came," Blaine smiled softly at Rachel, who tried desperately not to look into his eyes.

"I'm not to sure," she mumbled, before Tina cut her off.

"We'll be there!" she grinned eagerly, Rachel turned quickly to face her friend, who shrugged.

"Great, well I guess I'll see you both there then," he gave Rachel one last smile before he walked away, Rachel watched him for a few seconds before turning to Tina again.

"Oh, by the way, we start at seven," Rachel smiled sweetly as she turned to face Blaine and nodded as he walked towards his car where Kurt was waiting for him. Rachel's smile soon disappeared as she turned to face Tina again.

"Why on earth did you agree to that?" she hissed, causing Tina to laugh again.

"You've avoided him enough, don't you think?" Tina smirked, "Come on, it'll be fun. We're only watching them perform, it's only fair since they've all seen you perform, think of it as returning the favor,"

"I don't know Tina, it's going to be incredibly awkward," Rachel sighed.

"Please Rachel, for me." Tina begged, "I haven't seen Wes since the party on Saturday, don't make me go alone."

"Fine, but you owe me." Rachel smiled as Tina shrieked and hugged her friend tightly as they made their way over to Tina's car.

The girls arrived at _Breadstix_ that evening, and Rachel was initially stunned at how crowded it was, but then she remembered that 'The Warblers' were a pretty big deal, and once the word was out that they were performing together again, this was the end result. She placed her purse over her shoulder and linked arms with Tina as they tried to push their way through the crowd.

"I knew we should have got her earlier," Tina grumbled as she pushed her through the crowd, Rachel just smiled at her friend.

"Well, you did insist on straightening your hair again, even though I told you it looked fine," Rachel stated,

"I need to look better than _fine_ Rachel!" Tina huffed loudly, "This is the first time that I'll have seen Wes since the party, I want him to really notice me," Rachel giggled at her friend, before her eyes strayed and glanced in the direction of the stage where Blaine was stood talking to Wes and a couple of Warbler's that Rachel didn't recognize. She smiled softly causing Tina to smirk.

"You could go and talk to him, you know?" Rachel diverted her eyes away from Blaine and turned to face Tina and shook her head.

"I've barely seen him all week Tina," Rachel started, "It would be far to awkward to just walk up and strike up a conversation with him,"

"I think you should rephrase that," Tina smirked, "You've been avoiding him all week, Blaine has had no problem with talking to you,"

Blaine looked up from where he was stood on stage and grinned when he spotted Rachel and Tina stood in the middle of the room, talking. He nudged Wes who grinned and the pair of them excused themselves from the conversation and jumped off the stage and walked towards the two girls.

"Ladies," Wes grinned, as he interrupted the conversation between Rachel and Tina, "Glad you could make it,"

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Tina grinned as she moved forward slightly.

"Well then, allow me to escort you to your seat," Wes grinned; Tina knew it was incredibly cheesy, but she linked her arm with his and followed him to the front of the room, leaving Blaine and Rachel alone. The tension between the two of them was incredibly awkward at first as Rachel had predicted, but Blaine smiled at her again and Rachel found herself forgetting why she was avoiding him in the first place.

"I'm really glad you decided to come tonight, Rachel," he said, leaning in to her, his voice low. Rachel blushed again and nodded.

"Well, it would have been incredibly rude not to," Rachel smiled, "After all, you all watched me perform at the talent show," Blaine laughed softly and nodded.

"So we did," he grinned, he glanced behind him quickly where he noticed the rest of 'The Warblers' getting ready to take to the stage, Kurt stood in the middle of them all.

"Are they waiting for you?" Rachel asked, bringing Blaine's attention back to her.

"A few more minutes won't hurt," he told her, "Come on, I'll walk you to your table," Rachel nodded as she allowed Blaine to guide her through the crowds, she felt his fingers brush against her skin slightly and she couldn't deny how natural it felt. When they finally made it to the table, Blaine turned to face Rachel and gave her a wide grin, as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down slowly and allowed her eyes to meet his for the first time, his eyes were sparkling and Rachel found herself melting once again. Blaine leant against the table as he stared at Rachel, his heart pounding just as much as Rachel's was.

"You look stunning tonight," he said, leaning into her, his voice low again. Rachel blushed as she felt his breath on her skin.

"Thank you," she said quietly, Blaine smiled softly at her before noticing that Wes had now left the table and Tina was now sat watching them interact.

"Well it looks as if I'm really needed on stage now," Blaine grinned, "Enjoy the show, and we'll catch up again afterwards?" Rachel simply smiled and nodded and her eyes followed him as he jumped back up onto the stage and took his place in the middle of the stage with Kurt and Wes at his side. Blaine's eyes locked with hers again and Rachel blushed and turned away to face Tina who was smirking at her.

"Awkward huh?" Tina smirked.

"Oh be quiet," Rachel grinned as Blaine began talking to the excited crowd.

"Hey everyone, we're 'The Warblers!'" the room erupted with applause as all eyes were suddenly on Blaine, "We'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight, let's get this party started!"

The evening was going well, and Rachel realized that she was actually enjoying herself. The energy that 'The Warblers' had on stage was contagious and the audience was simply in awe of them. As Rachel watched Blaine perform, she knew that it was something he was born to do; he looked so comfortable in front of everyone. Whilst he was singing, he constantly glanced in Rachel's direction, pointing her out in the crowd, giving her his usual radiant smile, a smile that made his eyes sparkle. Every time he looked in her direction, Rachel would giggle and blush, before Blaine turned away and walked to the other side of the stage. Rachel could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she knew that she'd been avoiding him for a reason, but as she sat her staring at him on the stage, she was having difficulties remembering what exactly she was running from.

"Thank you so much everyone," Blaine grinned as the audience went wild again, he laughed and waited for the audience to be quiet again before he started speaking again, "This is going to be our final song for the evening," the crowd booed loudly and Blaine laughed loudly, glancing at his band mates before turning to face the audience again. "This is actually a personal favorite of mine, it's not something we've performed together before, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same. I'd like to dedicate this song to Rachel Berry."

The audience cheered loudly as Blaine moved towards the aide of the stage where Tina and Rachel were sitting, Rachel gulped as she felt the audience watching her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, trying not to laugh as Tina nudged her.

"You're the only person I've ever met who actually understands me Rachel, it seems I upset you on Saturday night, and I'm extremely sorry about that." He told her earnestly,

"Blaine, I…" Blaine grinned and shook his head as he walked back to the center of the stage, taking his usual place between Wes and Kurt as 'The Warblers' started playing the opening notes for _'Teenage Dream.'_

"_Before you met me I was all right _

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, _

_Will you be my valentine?_

_Valentine?"_

Blaine walked slowly across the stage, interacting with various members of 'The Warblers' before his eyes met Rachel's once more. She was smiling at him and he gave her his signature grin causing her to blush and hide her head on her heads, he glanced at Tina who gave him an encouraging nod and Blaine smiled, before taking his place with 'The Warblers' once again.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever"_

'The Warblers' started their usual two step routine, which the audience were clearly enjoying, Rachel glanced at the stage and grinned at Blaine who's eyes seemed to have found hers again, he grinned and turned his body around to face her properly as 'The Warblers' paused for a second. He winked at her and Rachel blushed furiously, as she tried desperately to focus on Blaine's performance.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back. _

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now, baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back"_

This time Blaine sang solely to Rachel, he walked over to her and jumped off the stage, lifting her hand from the table and clasping it inside of his. Rachel laughed loudly as Blaine continued to sing to her, his eyes sparkled as he smiled at her and Rachel knew that maybe she had been a little hasty when she had run on Saturday, she didn't even give Blaine a chance to explain. Maybe she could have explained things to him, they were able to talk to each other well, he may have understood after all. Blaine let go of Rachel's hand, gave her another wink and hopped back onto the stage to join 'The Warblers' once more.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever."_

The audience had clearly noticed now that something was going on between Rachel and Blaine, she could feel eyes on her throughout the performance, but she was stunned that instead of the usual stares she received, they were genuine smiles. Rachel smiled back at them before glancing at Tina, who was beaming at her.

"What do you think?" Tina shouted over the music.

"Did you know?" Rachel asked, grinning at her best friend.

"Why did you think I insisted you come tonight?" Tina smirked, Rachel grinned and hugged her best friend tightly before turning her eyes back to the stage.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back. _

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now, baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back"_

Blaine jumped off the stage again and ran over to Rachel and pulled her to her feet, Rachel giggled and protested slightly as he pulled her in the direction of the stage, Blaine shook his head as Wes and Kurt helped Rachel onto the stage as Blaine hopped up beside her.

"_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Blaine took Rachel's hand inside of his and pulled her close, as the two of them danced around the stage, Rachel giggled and rested her head against his chest as he continued to sing.

"_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now, baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back."_

Blaine pulled away from Rachel and held her two hands inside of his at arms length, he stared into her eyes as 'The Warblers' formed a circle around the two of them.

"_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The audience cheered loudly, but Rachel could barely hear them, she stared at Blaine as he grinned at her. She smiled back and leant forward, pressing her lips firmly against his. Blaine was taken back at first, before placing his hands on her lower back and holding her closer to him. Rachel smiled as she pulled away, and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for running like that," she said quietly, Blaine smiled and shook his head, taking her hand inside of his and leading her outside.

As they stepped outside, the quiet engulfed them. Rachel was surprised at how her ears had reacted to the noise inside.

"So what were saying?" Blaine asked as he guided her towards the bench at the side of the road.

"I shouldn't have run away from you like that," she whispered, "I really like you Blaine, but I was scared, and it freaked me out."

"You don't have to be scared." He told her, smiling as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I know that now," she smiled, placing her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for not judging me."

"Oh, I still judge you," he laughed, Rachel sat up right quickly and hit playfully on the chest, before he pulled her in for another kiss.

"So, do you think that you can put up with a celebrity boyfriend?" he smirked as he pulled away, Rachel bit her lip and grinned at him.

"That depends, do you think you can put up with said girlfriend's two ultra protective dad's?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, Rachel frowned as she stared at Blaine, before he grinned and kissed her head gently.

"Hey, I returned to High School willingly," he smirked, "I'm sure I can charm your dad's."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not usually a fan of sequels, but I'm thinking of doing a couple of one shots to this, because I really enjoying for Blaine and Rachel in this world, especially with the roles being reversed so to speak. I'm thinking of having a couple of one shots to focus on Blaine finally meeting Rachel's dads and their reaction to Rachel dating Blaine. Maybe another one catching up with their relationship a few months later? Then another one at the end of the school year? What do you think? Is there anything that you'd like to see?<strong>

**Let me know :)**


End file.
